


Mixed Up Soulmates

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Where almost any sign of who your soulmate is can happen growing up can be a difficult time. For four boys all destined to be each others soulmates that only gets more confusing as the different signs manifest at different ages. It starts off with them as children and will jump a bit through time, especially while they’re young.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	1. Their Different Soulmate Signs

Given I do not include the last soulmate connection in this story this is just a quick summary for you to know what signs our boys all have before going into the story.

Analogical wouldn’t be able to see any colour from the age of 4 until they first make eye contact 

Logince would be able to write on their skin and have it appear on the others, and completely snark at each other sometimes, other times end up with Logan just explaining history or science behind things Roman adores. That starts happening when they’re 6 years old.

Moxiety would similarly be able to write to each other on their skin from when their 6. That’s also why they actually meet because as Virgil grows he gets more anxious and Patton just wants to look after him so insists on meeting

Prinxiety would have a ribbon connecting them that appears when they’re 10 years old.

Royality would have soulmate marks which glow when they’re together and appears when they’re 14 years old

Logicality are able to share and experience each others emotions and memories to a point from the time they turn 16


	2. Childhood Scribblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being young is dramatic when every year you're wondering if a sign for your soulmate is going to manifest, even more so when you keep learning you have multiple soulmates

It was a week before Christmas and Logan had wanted to read under the Christmas tree lights so all the colours could dance over the pop up book. He’d gotten it from the shopping centres Santa Claus the day before, but now it was black and white.

As the tears started welling in his eyes, Logan ran to his mothers lap, not understanding why this would happen near Christmas to a good 4 year old as he was always called.

“Where the colour?” He asked, his voice wavering a little.

“You’re colouring pencils should be in your desk.”His mother tried to soothe, misunderstanding the question until she noticed Logan shaking his head, tears now spilling from his eyes.

“No.” Logan insisted, “World not got colour. Where’s it gone?”

At the explanation his mother pulled him onto her lap. “It must be your soulmates birthday Logan. Do you remember the stories we’ve read about soulmates?” 

“Soulmates steal colour? I don’t like them.” Logan decided, pouting up at her.

“No Sweetie. It just means that when you find your soulmate you’ll be able to see all the colours once more.” His mother tried to explain it simply enough that her four year old could understand but he was still frowning. “Why don’t you fetch a couple of your books with fairy tales and soulmates and we can read a bit more about them?”

“Okay Mommy.” Logan decided, jumping off her lap to fetch them, wondering if she’d let him read through breakfast that day.

{{/.,.\\}}

“Mum, someone’s writing on my skin that they like my drawing.” Roman yelled through the house, just a few days after Halloween. He had been playing and colouring in front of the house just moments before while his mother finished taking down the decorations for the spooky holiday.

“Say thank you then.” a tired voice responded from the living room.

“I have!” Roman replied, running through to her. “But how is their writing on my arm?”

At the repetition of the point, his mother got off the chair she’d been using to release the spiders hanging from the ceiling. “It would be your soulmate, I presume.” She began, pulling the 6 year old onto her lap. “Remember how my shoulders used to glow when I was with Daddy?”

“Yeah and it burnt all day before you said he left us.” Roman recited eagerly, though his voice was tinged with sadness at the memory.

“Well that was how we knew we were soulmates. Being able to write on your skin and have it appear on theirs is another way to know your soulmate, my little Prince.” His mother explained, looking at Roman’s arm to see a picture of what she thought was a dragon and some scribbled words beside it.

“So I can talk to mine without meeting him?” Roman asked in awe of his arm. 

His mom nodded. “You can and I think you should try talking to him for a while so I can get the last of these decorations down.

“Okay, Mommy.” Roman had already jumped up and was running towards the garden for his pens as soon as she let go of his arm.

{{/.,.\\}}

Virgil had been colourblind for two years when writing appeared on his arm in January. As soon as he noticed it he was running into his parents room completely confused by its appearance.

It looked like what happened when Cousin Thomas was talking to his soulmate at Christmas time but his soulmate was looking after all the colours for him so the writing couldn’t be that.

“Look it!” He called to them, waking both his parents up with the yell. “My arm is writing on itself.”

To see the words appearing had his mother almost screaming. “Two soulmates! He has two soulmates!” her words were as rushed as they were shocked even as she tried to take a steadying breath. The little six year old had been inconsolable just 2 years earlier when he stopped seeing the colours of the world and now there was another soulmate sign appearing as words on his arm.

“Virgil, do you understand what’s happening?” His father asked Virgil who was looking increasingly worried at his mom’s obvious shock.

The child looked down at his arm biting his lip, “Is it like Thomas gets on his skin? But I thought mine was looking after the colours?” He asked, peering upwards as though expecting to be yelled at.

“Sort of. It means you have two soulmates, Soldier, and they aren’t likely to also be each others soulmates. You can write back to the one whose words are appearing on your skin still and like we said, the other one will return the colours to you.”

“Two people to love?” Virgil’s eyes were wide and worried at the idea. “Can I do that?” 

His mother sighed, catching the eyes of his father. “You must be able to or you wouldn’t have 2.” she soothed, “I think you should write back to them though and tell your soulmate you’re here since it’s their birthday today.”

{{/.,.\\}}

‘ _Patton, are you awake?’_ The words appearing on Patton’s skin as he was getting up made the 9 year old pause in picking out the clothes he wanted to wear and grab a pen.

‘ _I am. You’re not normally writing this early Virgil. What’s up?’_ He asked, still trying to be more grown up since his dad kept saying he was a big boy now.

His soulmate usually ended up writing on his arm while they were in school and then chatting with Patton afterwards but to get a morning message was very rare.

‘ _I’ve got a ribbon coming from my arm and they’re calling me a liar when I speak about it.’_ The words were being written slowly and Patton wasn’t sure if it was because Virgil worried he might reject him for it as well as his parents seemed to be or if it was because he was eating breakfast and couldn’t write so much all at once.

Glancing at the date however gave the 9 year old a different concern. ‘ _Happy Birthday Virgil. I didn’t remember the date.’_ Patton hurried to write before realising how important Virgil’s earlier comment actually was. ‘ _And you’ve got another soulmate too. You must be really lovable to have all of us just for you.’_


	3. Moxiety Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton worries about his soulmate but thankfully the writing on his arm gives him an idea of how to help.

Patton was getting worried more and more about Virgil. His soulmate was often upset when they wrote to each other and though Virgil would never state clearly some of the issues seemed to be centred around his family and something happening there.

Most days at least Patton was able to cheer him up but words written on their arms could only help for so long that, at least that’s what books usually suggested. The only issue was that going to find your soulmate at 11 years old is extremely difficult. Parents don’t like the idea of their child wandering through the city alone, disregarding that neither soulmate had ever mentioned where they lived.

Still finding Virgil was all he could think of doing to help him so Patton used a deep breath to calm himself and wrote ‘ _Do you live in ‘city name’?’_ Living in the same city would be a lot of luck, especially when there were people literally travelling to the other side of the world in order to find them, but Patton had to hope.

While waiting for a reply Patton gathered a bag full of comfort things, or simply items that held connections to his soulmate, ready to go for a walk regardless of the answer. ‘ _Yeah, I do. Is that where you live too?’_ The response just made the child smile, heading downstairs as he thought about where to go.

“Hey, Mum. Can I go to the park?” He called out, hoping he’d be able to. 

“Just not for too long, Sweetie.” The response was expected, being out on his own could worry her, but it would hopefully be long enough to finally meet Virgil.

‘ _Yep, Kiddo. Want to meet in the park on the edge of town? I’d love to know what you look like.’_ If his parents or any of his family found out he was orchestrating this meeting, there’d be trouble. They all believed the traditions of letting fate decide if you met your soulmate should be listened to regardless of if your sign allowed communication or not, but Virgil was far more important to Patton than any stupid traditions could be.

Virgil’s response is hesitant, but agreeing. ‘ _Now? I guess I can, but I don’t think you’ll like me. Do you mean the one with 2 mini woods, or the one with a petting zoo? I live closer to the woods one.’_ Patton was more resolved than ever at the comment. Virgil seemed to have such low self-esteem currently and it seemed to only be falling. However at the comment about the parks Patton shifted his route a little. he lived pretty much between the 2 parks so either would be alright for him to visit.

‘ _The one with the woods sounds perfect, and of course I’ll like you, Virgil. Meeting can only make me love you more than I already do.’_ Patton had always been assured that he would love Virgil when they met and now made sure to try and reinforce that belief to his soulmate. Someone needed to look after him and he would do what he could.

There were a few minutes of walking where neither boy wrote anything, both wondering if their meeting would provide a new friends they could trust and love or if it could backfire on them.

Patton only realised he was almost at the park when he felt the writing appear on his arm again. ‘ _I’m at the park now. Where should we meet so we know each other?’_

‘ _The gate to the first wooded area?’_ Patton suggested, knowing very few people met up there so they’d be unlikely to get confused for other kids.

Knowing where they were going to meet however did not stop Patton from eagerly looking around the kids near the entrance to the park and wondering which of them might be his soulmate. He carried on scanning the other children as he reached the footpath to the wooded area, almost at the exact time as a dark haired kid in an oversized sweater which could have been his fathers.

“Um, sorry, do you want to go first?” The boy hesitated, stepping away from Patton a little.

Patton grinned however, catching a glimpse of writing on the arm which the boy was trying to shake his sleeve to cover again. “Or we could go together if you’re Virgil?” He suggested, hoping he wasn’t going to confuse the obviously shy boy in front of him

“Oh, yeah, I am. Are, are you Patton?” Virgil nodded, scanning Patton’s face as though he was about to be rejected.

Patton nodded vigorously, until his head began to ache a little. “Yeah, that’s me. Can we play explorers?” He suggested, since they’d still walked over to the wooded area which was perfect to play in.

“What are we exploring for?” Virgil hesitated a little, slightly taken aback by how enthusiastic his soulmate was. 

“We see what we can find in the forest but work together to stay hidden from any creatures that might harm us.” Patton explained. “We could be explorers finding ruins for the first time, or maybe trying to find rare creatures.”

Virgil let out a small laugh at the suggestions. “There are a few ruins in these woods. I like pretending knights used to live in them.”

Patton just grinned, grabbing Virgil’s hand and beginning to run further into the wood. “Then we can find them”

{{/.,.\\}}

Logan had long since learnt that imagining colours helped him to remember what they looked like and begun reading anything he could which might find new ways to describe them. Often he would find an astronomy book to give more life to the sky that he admired as a child for it’s many colours. 

The stars had become just as fascinating for him as he grew older, especially since it was one of the things he was able to share with Roman while writing messages to each other. 

‘ _Hercules is awesome’_ Some days however, Logan wasn’t sure if his soulmate was admiring a film or the stars with the messages appearing on his arm. The chances of it being to do with actual mythology had faded over time since Roman preferred tales of Princes than myths of heroes a lot of the time.

Regardless of the multiple ways to understand Roman’s words however, Logan replied, ‘ _Indeed, though the constellation is proving difficult to locate currently. It’s more likely to show up later than I can stay awake I believe. Orion however is out at the moment.’_

‘ _There’s a constellation of Hercules? That wasn’t just made up for Phil in the film, it’s an actual real life constellation?’_ The questions from Roman appeared rapidly, conveying the excitement of the other, Logan believed since there was no additional pressure on his arm which often happened if something he wrote upset his soulmate.

‘ _Of course. I could draw it out for you if you would like?’_ Logan had been told by his parents that sometimes it could sound curt, but he honestly enjoyed sharing information, especially if his soulmate was excited about it.

He did however have to flick through a few pages of his astronomy text and actually turn the light in his room on when as soon as he’d finished writing the offer ‘ _YES!’_ was written on his arm.


	4. Following The Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're a little older now and Roman can tell his Ribbon soulmate is at the same school as him. Virgil is just a lottle bit concerned over meeting him.

In the two weeks since he’d started in a new school, Roman had grown certain that his soulmate attended it with him. The ribbon from his wrist had been moving around far to regularly for it to be anything less.

He hadn’t been able to confirm it yet simply because of writing to Logan more regularly than before throughout the day. Their breaks since Roman had joined the new school also seemed to be more in line than before but while he wondered if Logan was also at the same school as he was asking or trying to find the other would probably prove pointless.

Seeking out the person his ribbon connected him too however should be manageable at least and after a week of hoping they would meet within a hallway or possibly, share a class together it was all Roman could think to do.

‘ _I want to find him, Logan. He’s got to be so close and not knowing who my soulmate is is just taunting me with this ribbon.’_ He hurried to write on his arm while the teacher was writing on the board. 

As much as the words were also targeted at Logan it was expected he’d ignore it as with ever other comment Roman had tried to convince Logan that they should arrange to meet somehow. The pause before Logan replied normally made Roman pout even though being subjected to his soulmates usually clinical view was not something he often enjoyed. ‘ _Then looking for them by following the ribbon seems reasonable, but I do remind you they could be of any gender.’_

‘ _And yet I’m sure fate is not so cruel a mistress as to give me a woman when never before have I felt attraction for them!’_ Roman’s response was almost a fight against his exuberant nature since the urge to make it a declaration was difficult to fight even if he was in the middle of English class.

‘ _You’ve proclaimed that before but the history of soulmates has shown that it does not always match the sexuality a person identifies with. In fact the soulmate connection being formed seems to be completely separate to that, not that my current teacher seems to understand that. If I don’t answer I’m trying to correct this warped version of history we’re being taught’_ Roman bit his lip to hold back the snicker which wanted to escape before focusing once more on the Shakespeare his class was studying. As ever when Logan mentioned a teacher in such a way Roman refused to reply since the first time he had done had grown into an argument.

He was already planning to follow the ribbon as soon as the bell rang for lunch. If not today then very soon he would find one of his soulmates. Roman was determined to do so.

{{/.,.\\}}

“Patton, what if they hate me? What if they’re avoiding me on purpose?” Virgil muttered into the book he’d been looking through.

The pair were sat in the school library together a few weeks into the term and Virgil had realised fairly quickly that one of his other soulmates was also in the school.

Patton just leaned closer, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s shoulder, “Of course they love you Virgil. In fact I bet they’re looking around the school, constantly hoping to find you.”

“I wish I could believe that. It still doesn’t make sense that you like me so much when I literally keep us shut up in here so much.” Virgil muttered, an apology in his eyes as he looked to his boyfriend.

“Now, kiddo, don’t-” Patton’s words broke off by the banging of doors just outside the library.

“THE LIBRARY! He Must be in Here!” The yell from outside the library seemed triumphant and both boys were looking between each other and the shelves hiding them from the entrance, wondering who the person yelling was looking for, even as the doors were flung open.

Patton moved as though to stand as they couldn’t see through the shelves who it was, although they did hear the librarian scolding the new comer. “Young man, This is not the theatre and I will not have you treating it as such.”

“My apologies, Miss Hayley. I shall continue my search in silence.” The absent apology sounded rushed, as Patton could glimpse the boy moving further into the library.

Virgil looked a little like a startled rabbit when Patton turned back to him, whispering “Virgil, could that be…?”

“I think it is, Patton, He’s searching though, why would he be searching?” Virgil’s voice was barely audible as his eyes began to water over how strongly he was staring between the ribbon and the silhouette of the boy moving past the shelves.

Before any reply could be made however the boy reached their section of the Library. “Patton?” Roman paused in confusion after looking up, before checking his wrist again. “No, you’re in science with me, but might I make the acquaintance of your lovely companion?”

Virgil almost shied away when the newcomer bowed to him, his face flushing red. “I’m Virgil, um, who are you?” His voice wavered but he was able to meet the eyes of the man in front of him.

“I’m Roman, you’re soulmate, I believe.” The words were accompanied by Roman taking Virgil’s hand to kiss the back of it, although Virgil had actually meant to shake hands. “Can I join you in studying?” he asked, glancing at the books they had out and missing that Virgil was pushing further backwards into his chair. 

Patton however had remained focused on his soulmate from the moment Roman first bowed. “Are you alright Virgil?” He asked, ignoring the third person in their group until Virgil had met his eyes.

“I don’t… This is a lot… Patton, I won’t …. I won’t…” Virgil’s breathing had been getting faster but it turned to gasps as the thought entered his mind of Patton’s worry about just having one soulmate while Virgil had 3. He wanted to reassure his boyfriend that even with Roman there nothing would change but couldn't get the words out.

Patton was gentle as he pulled Roman’s hand away from Virgil only to pull the other boy off his seat and into his lap. “I know Virge, I’ll always have you, same as ever. Roman will understand. He’s your soulmate too, he’ll understand. Can you breathe for me, sweetheart? You’re alright. Come on Kiddo, breathe in slowly.”

Roman had watched the scene after letting the hyperventilating boy go, uncertain if he’d be able to help. Seeing Virgil practically bury himself in Patton’s chest however was the last clue he needed to understand. “Hey, Virgil, I’d never take you away from your other soulmate. Don’t worry. I know you’ve had Patton for a while and I don’t want to change anything you have with him, We’ll just get to know each other.” The reassurances were easy to offer for Roman. Even he could see how endearing the other could be. 

“But - But..” Virgil tried speaking again, looking up again only enough to meet Roman’s eyes even though he still was hiding.

“But nothing, My Prince, We’re both your soulmates and nothing will change your relationship with either of us. Not even knowing me now.” Roman assured, “Can you try breathing in time with me?” 

Virgil nodded, reaching a shaking hand out that Roman held against his chest. There were a few moments of quiet as both Roman and Patton did what they could to comfort their Virgil, before Roman spoke again. “Even if I find Logan it won’t change who I am to you or who you are to Patton.”

“You have a second soulmate?” Patton asked, even as Virgil perked up enough to stop hiding.

Roman nodded, “I write to him through the day. He’s called Logan.” There was some temptation to show their last conversation which hadn’t been washed off by either of them just yet, but that could wait for another time.

“I - I have three. You and Patton, who I can write too like you and Logan, and someone looking after the colours for me.” Virgil’s voice was still shaky but he was breathing calmly again and had let his arm fall so his hand was resting atop Roman’s.

Patton rubbed his back, “And we’ll all be friends when he joins us as well.” He insisted firmly but calmly, cutting off any worrying Virgil might begin over it.

“All of us will be able to tell you how special you are.” Roman agreed, holding his arms out to offer Virgil a hug now.

Virgil slipped off Patton’s lap willingly into Roman’s arms. “That seems like a lot, but it might be better that you can split the burden.” Though his tone seemed sarcastic both Roman and Patton started tutting.

“You aren’t a burden, darling. You are a brilliant light that will bring us all together.” Roman insisted, before glancing at the table again, wondering if a change of subject would be a good idea. “What are you reading today anyway?”

“Shakespeare’s sonnets. We’ve been studying them in English.” Patton smiled at the pair now cuddling.

Roman grinned back. “My class is studying them as well. Can I study with you?”

“I wasn’t letting you run off straight away.” Virgil insisted, still wrapped in Roman’s arms and snarking at him.


	5. Science Paired Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a trio and one lonely soulmate left to meet in person, and with end of year projects beginning Virgil finds Science a lot more colourful than before

Since months had passed since Virgil and Patton met Roman and the trio had fallen into a pattern of having a date altogether at least every fortnight, while Virgil would have dates individually with his soulmates periodically in between. It had become a regular sight to see them having lunch together at school though Roman or Patton would go to their other friends fairly often after that.

It was usually ignored that Roman and Virgil were both keeping an eye out for the last soulmates they knew of except when Patton had bouts of sadness or insecurity for only having Virgil. Patton loved both of them a lot, but knowing only Virgil was his soulmate wore down on him, even if no-one was hurrying to seek them out. They had their whole lives ahead of them to find each other anyway.

As the final term of the school year started however they were all pulling out of the times they usually met up, wanting to research and study in preparation for the final projects and upcoming exams.

Virgil particularly had been growing more anxious since the announcement had been made that their final projects for science were going to be done in pairs. For Roman and Patton it was fine because they shared the class, but Virgil hadn’t spoken to many of the others in his science class at all.

As everyone moved around him in science on the day they were choosing project partners, Virgil remained seated, planning on only moving when he knew who wasn’t in a pair. He was shocked when instead of that happening a bag was placed on the desk beside him.

“Would I be able to work with you?” The formally dressed boy asked as Virgil turning in his seat, wondering who had come over.

Virgil’s agreement died on his lips as he met the eyes in front of him and saw a deep blue for the first time since he turned 4 years old. Half his mind registered that it was Logan who sat on the 3rd row who had asked but the influx of colour captured Virgil’s fascination more, gazing around at the hair of his classmates and the posters on the wall. Even the hints of blue in the table had Virgil wanting to stare before seeing the multitude of colours out the classroom window.

Minutes passed with Logan mirroring Virgil’s actions while silence between the pair fell, unnoticed by the still laughing class around them. Logan eventually coughed, before repeating his request, “So, um, science partners for the project, and talk about being soulmates at lunch?”

“That sounds good, except I have 2 other soulmates that I have lunch with most days.” Virgil hesitated, uncertain about bringing it up straight away but knowing he couldn’t really avoid it for long.

Logan just nodded while taking his seat. “I also have a second soulmate but I haven’t met him yet. I’m sure I’ll get along with yours, but it can wait for now. Which suggested experiment would you prefer to do our project on?”

* * *

‘ _Met my last soulmate. Are you and Roman going to be alright if he joins us at lunch?’_ Patton read the message on his arm three times, a grin spreading over his face. It didn’t sound like Virgil was worrying over the meeting which mildly shocked Patton while making him proud about the progress his soulmate was slowly making.

‘ _Of course he can. What’s he called? You’re in science right?’_ Patton cheerfully replied, happy for the distraction from his maths equations. There was a moment where Patton looked around his classroom for Roman to double check before he remembered that Math was the only one of their core subjects not shared between two of their trio.

Virgil’s reply brought his focus back to his soulmate. ‘ _Yeah, I am and he’s called Logan. He asked to work with me on our final project! Why would he choose to work with me? I’m not that smart at all.’_

Patton bit back his immediate response to yell positives at Virgil’s self doubt, pausing to answer an equation before responding. ‘ _Because you’re smart and very astute, Kiddo. If you keep talking bad about yourself, I’ll have to fight you with positivity.’_

‘ _I’ll try to remember that.’_ Virgil’s words were pacifying to Patton, though he’d known of his soulmates self esteem issues for years. ‘ _Any tips for how I can figure out if he is also Roman’s Logan before class finishes and our Prince Charming starts jumping to fairy tales at the introduction?’_

Patton silently chuckled, lifting his work book to hide it while imagining what could happen. ‘I’ _m sure you’ll manage to work that out without me, Virge, Perhaps just ask gently though?’_

* * *

While Virgil was taking notes from their assigned textbook, as well as writing on his arm, Logan observed, his newest soulmate was selecting a few more specialised texts relating to their subject. Logan wasn’t certain whether he should inform Roman immediately that he had found his other soulmate or if he could focus, as he wished to, on the chemical changes which occur in a pond throughout the day and Virgil.

The subject had been chosen as a compromise since it interested both boys out of the list of experiments their teacher had provided but was not the ones either liked most of all. How it developed from there would be up to Logan and Virgil at least, if only Logan could completely focus without wanting to tell Roman.

‘ _I have met my soulmate. He’s called Virgil, as I recall is also the name of your other soulmate. If so we might meet during lunch break.’_ Logan finally decided to write on his wrist, as he finally recollected why Virgil’s name felt so familiar to him.

‘ _HUZZAH! I have longed to meet you for years yet my impatience only grows to know how close it might be!’_ Logan shook his head at the flowery words but had a small smile gracing his lips as he returned to his work.

“Have you found much information in our textbook Virgil?” Logan asked, once more entirely focused on his new found soulmate and science.


	6. Lunchtime Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has always worried about meeting the person who he writes to but today there's little choice.

“Have you found much information in our textbook Virgil?” Logan asked, once more entirely focused on his new found soulmate and science.

“Only what we’ve already been taught while in class.” Virgil muttered, closing the book, “Did you find much?”

Logan nodded, deciding not to question that Virgil had been writing on his arm some of the time. “Some good places to begin. I also told Roman that I’ve met you. He’s my other soulmate by the way. Is, perchance, one of your soulmates also called Roman?” He enquired, hesitating before asking the question.

“Yeah, our drama Prince is Roman, and I’ve told Patton you’re joining us for Lunch too. I guess we can both write to one of our other soulmates then.” Virgil nodded, smiling at his realisation.

Before Logan could respond to the statement their teacher called the class to order for the summary of what would happen each session.

* * *

While their classmates hurried to leave after being dismissed, Logan found himself hesitating, a hand on Virgil’s wrist also keeping him back, though their teacher had gone into their office. “Are you alright, Logan? Do you want to talk about being soulmates here?” The ebony haired boy gently asked.

“If you don’t mind, just for a short time. It’s kind of illogical but I’m nervous to have met you and so quickly be challenged with knowing I’m going to meet Roman after all these years of simply writing to him.” Logan replied, his expression seeming to go blank at the admission.

Virgil just nodded, leaning against one of the desks. “I can’t completely know how you feel since there’s been a decent break between meeting each of my soulmates, but I know how nervous it can be to just meet one. Hell, I had a panic attack when I first met Roman, and that was after I’d known Patton for a couple of years by then.”

“Is he that scary?” Logan couldn’t hold back the question, never having been told more than the bare minimum of the story from Roman, “I know he’s exuberant and theatrical in how he writes but never thought he’d be that bad.”

The other boy shook his head, letting out a small laugh. “He isn’t really, but I have very heightened anxiety which after watching our ribbon dance around for weeks only reminded me of how little most people like me. Patton’s still trying to convince me that my parents only hate each other instead of me so knowing he was close but not having met Roman, had me on edge already.”

“So Patton was your first soulmate?” Logan checked, waiting for Virgil’s nod before continuing. “Roman has mentioned him about as many times as he’s made comments regarding you. If he believes in you alongside Roman, do you get drowned in compliments and encouragements at times?”

Virgil couldn’t help but snicker at that, without even meeting the other two Logan seemed to have picked up on some big parts of who they are. “Also threats to physically fight me if I’m too self-depreciating. Do you mind if I ask why you’re so reluctant to meet Roman, though?” Virgil paused, uncertain if he wanted to broach the subject. “I’m sure he’s tried suggesting you meet up a million times.”

“I don’t mind you asking.” Logan reassured, before sighing, thinking about how he can explain. “I’m science, reasoning and the wonders of space, but even when we were children just beginning to write to each other all Roman spoke about was fantastical adventures and quests we could go on together. None of that is something I can imagine enjoying, but at the same time I don’t want to let him down either.” Logan’s face fell, remembering the first time he’d realised that his wants and Roman’s contrasted so much.

His soulmate pushed off the desk, holding out a hand to Logan, “Why don’t I tell you who Roman is like outside of his fantasies while we head to the dining hall?” Virgil suggested, realising they were now over 5 minutes late to lunch as he felt Patton scribbling a message on his arm.

For a moment Logan froze, not wanting to face the exact thing he’d just described even as he trusted the sincerity in Virgil’s eyes. “Okay.” He took the offered hand, holding it as they entered the mostly empty hallways.

“If he was with Patton, Roman would definitely be doing things similar to what you said he talks of doing, but he’s never been that extravagant with me. In fact they have gone on days out together to things which I’d be too worried about to enjoy.” Virgil began, thinking over the past six months with his second soulmate. “But Roman knows, or at least learns very quickly, what I enjoy and can be persuaded to at least try and he keeps to my limits when planning anything for us.”

Logan paused just outside of the dining hall, using their joined hands to tug Virgil still as well. “What do you mean by ‘limits’?”

Virgil took a moment to think about his response, opening the door and letting them both in as he spoke. “Like I struggle to be around large crowds for very long, so if Roman wants to do something he knows there will likely be crowds around he makes sure I know where the quieter areas are and how to reach them, even while just suggesting it.

“We even went to see ‘Fame’ in the local theatre with his parents last month. Roman made sure to warn me about a few scenes which could upset me before letting me agree, even though it spoilt part of the show a little.”

Even while carrying his tray, Logan had managed to keep holding Virgil’s hand for most of the queue but let go as they reached the food, though turning to face him more fully. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have worried about the adventures so much then.”

“Perhaps,” Virgil agreed, leading the way after they paid. “Then again, Princey is planning to wake you in the middle of the night by climbing through your window to star gaze with you. He mentions it at lot.” Virgil’s voice was dry as they reached a table with two boys already sat at it.

* * *

Patton had reached their lunch table first after hearing that Virgil had found his final soulmate, eagerly looking around in the hopes of seeing them.

“You look like an eager beaver today, Padre!” Roman called, bringing his tray over and looking just as excited himself.

“Virgil wrote to me saying he’s partnered with his last soulmate for the end of term science project.” Patton hurried to explain, his gaze now honed in on the entrance to the hall as he couldn’t see Virgil anywhere else. “He’s bringing them to have lunch with us.”

Roman chuckled brightly, “And Logan tells me that he’s met Virgil as well. I hope they hurry to come now.”

“So either this is the biggest coincidence ever, or you’re about to meet your second soulmate and we no longer will make a Virgil Sandwich.” Patton remarked, the joke he’d kept trying to make about how they were connected by Virgil falling flat once again, though Roman didn’t notice.

“I finally get to meet my Star Man waiting in the clouds, my Genius, and he’s with our Stormy Knight as well.” Roman rambled, lost to the millions of dreams he’d built up since first writing to Logan.

Hiding the sadness in his eyes, Patton grinned at his best friend. “They’re taking their time to get here though, the queue is almost gone. Do you think Virgil’s okay?”

“My soulmates are hoarding themselves from me! I have failed them both. At least you love me, don’t you, dear Patton?” Said boy burst into laughter at Roman’s dramatics, before controlling them quickly and digging through his bag.

“Of course I love you, My Prince, but perhaps I can actually ask where they are before assuming anything?” He suggested, biting his lip. “I can dart a message to Virge if you’d like?”

Roman straightened from his dramatically suffering sprawl at the idea, “My Hero! Please do, sweet lovely Patton!”

‘ _Are you and Logan ready to join us or is he worrying over meeting Roman?’_ Patton quickly wrote, shading his arm so Roman couldn’t get upset at the possibility. “Done, I’m sure we’ll see or hear from them soon enough, Kiddo. Let’s eat our lunch and not worry about it.”

“He’s never wanted to meet me though, Logan hasn’t. I used to suggest it every month or so when we were children but he was barely even curious about the idea.” Roman muttered, picking up one of his sandwiches. “I was so jealous when Virgil told me how you arranged to meet up with him because all Logan does is insist that it’s traditional to let chance arrange our meeting instead of using our messages to plan it.”

Patton thought for a moment, “I almost did follow tradition since that’s what everyone’s parents insist should be done. It was worrying about Virgil which made me suggest it. Perhaps Logan believed them?”

“Is that him holding Virgil’s hand?” Roman jumped, staring across the hall to where their soulmate was pulling along a boy in a navy shirt into the lunch queue. “And I thought so too, Padre, until Logan took against so many traditions, claiming them as unreasonable or detrimental to the Earth and progress being made.”

Watching the pair fetching food while listening, Patton grinned, “Now you’ll be able to ask for yourself then.”

“They haven’t even looked this way. Can you see how riveted Logan seems to be with Virgil?” Roman muttered, not replying to Patton as he observed the pair.

“As we both getting regularly. Virgil is so fascinating.” Patton smiled, as the pair began making their way over.

Before Roman could offer any response however, they were able to hear what Virgil was saying, “ Princey is planning to wake you in the middle of the night by climbing through your window to star gaze with you. He mentions it at lot. “

“I don’t mention that anymore than taking you to watch thunderstorms, or Patton to castles and towers.” Roman called over to them. “I hope you’ve not been insulting me for the past hour.”

Virgil snickered at him, “I wouldn’t do that, Roman, it’s more fun to say them where you can hear and watch your reactions. We were talking about how energetic you are though.” He commented, smiling as he put his tray down. “Before you get worried though, please let me introduce Logan, my final soulmate. These are Patton and Roman, my other soulmates.”

“Logan! I’m so excited to meet you!” Patton cheered, jumping up to shake hands since the newcomer seemed quite reserved.

Logan blinked, refocusing on Patton where he’d been staring at Roman. “Indeed, Roman has told me a lot about you, Patton.” He intoned, still distracted by nerves since Roman had yet to acknowledge him.

“Oh yes, you’re his soulmate too. I bet we’ll learn so much from you after all the things Roman tells us.” Patton was enthusiastic in his agreement, releasing Logan and pulling Virgil into the seat beside him.

Roman had stood while the other two had been greeting, watching the formal boy with fascination and nerves warring in his expression. “We meet at last, My lovely astronomer.”

“Or you could just call me Logan.” Logan suggested wryly, raising an eyebrow as he held out a hand. “It’s night to see you finally, Roman. You seem as flamboyant as your handwriting is.”

“Of course, a knight must strive to make the right impression at all times.” Roman proclaimed, bowing to kiss Logan’s hand before pulling the seat beside him out for Logan.

Virgil and Patton had to suppress snickers at Logan’s non-pulsed reaction even as he took the seat. “When did you get demoted then? I was under the impression that you claim to be a prince.”

“A Knight is my role, protecting the kingdom of Sanders, but I am indeed a Prince of that Kingdom.” Roman insisted, easily shaking the slight off.

“So you’re Roman Sanders? I’m Logan Collingwood. Are you planning to sit and finish your lunch with us or is there another reason that you are still standing?” Logan countered, relaxing into the verbal sparring.

Roman did retake his seat at the remark but shook his head at the same time. “Virgil is the ruler of the Sanders Kingdom. I am merely Prince Consort Atherton, and Patton is Prince Consort Foster.”

“If you are going to insist on assigning everyone a royal status, might I be simply an adviser to the royal family? All that pomp and ceremony can be quite tiresome and pointless from what I’ve read.” Logan requested, “But I thank you for telling me everyone’s last names.”


	7. Patton's Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's worries now more than ever that he's the odd one out for only having one soulmate while the others make a perfect trio. The others sincerely disagree

Logan couldn’t tell that anything had changed sine he’d joined their small group of soulmates, but he could surmise that Virgil and Roman weren’t always worrying about Patton this constantly before. Every time they tried to raise the issue with Patton however, he’d make a cheery joke with the wide grin from the day Logan had met them on his face.

Now almost a month had passed and Logan finally took the chance to ask about it when Patton was slow to join them one lunch break. “Virgil, do you know if Patton is alright? You and Roman keep exchanging concerned glances around him.”

“I don’t think he is, Lo, but this time I’ve no idea how to comfort him at all.” The answer did little to soothe his concerns but Virgil’s honesty helped at least.

“Have you spoken to him about what’s wrong already then?” His query was asked, even as Roman joined them, glancing towards the empty space with a raised eyebrow before taking in Logan’s Question.

He was the one to reply. “Would this have happened last time? It was what you got upset over when I found you; that Patton worries he’ll be forgotten now we’re around because he’s only got one soulmate.”

“I don’t really know, but yeah, whenever I try to ask he talks about you two and how nice you are instead. Do you think he’s pulling away from me? I can’t lose Patton. He’s always been there for me but now I have no clue how to support him in return.” Virgil couldn’t get a clear answer out, his own worries about how Patton was acting surfacing as he tried to. 

Both Roman and Logan reached for him, Roman wrapping an arm around his shoulders while Logan managed to hold hands across the table. “Perhaps we could start trying to include Patton in our dates again. Virgil mentioned the other day that the three of you used to have date nights both as pairs and as a group fairly regularly.” Logan suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea. We haven’t really done that since… Roman agreed easily but his words drifted off as he tried to remember the last time going out with Virgil and Patton.

Virgil already knew when their last group date was, having been thinking about it earlier, “Since the Disney marathon. We all got caught up in managing school projects after that and having to call off dates to study.”

“Perhaps we should schedule the time for all of us to have a date, then?” Logan repeated, hoping one of his soulmates would have an idea of what they could do that Patton would enjoy.

Before he received any response, a forth tray was placed on the table and Patton slid in on the other side of Virgil. “Sorry I’m so late, Kiddo’s. We were cooking in hospitality today and oven ran.” Patton smiled, meeting each of their eyes as he greeted them.

“Hello Patton, did you enjoy your class then?” Logan enquired, uncertain about bringing up the group date idea without one of the others agreeing to it.

“It was great, plus we can all have cookies now. What have you been talking about?” Patton replied, still smiling.

Virgil smiled back, shifting a little to release Logan’s hand and take Patton’s. “Just thinking about what we could do as a group date. Would you like to goon a picnic?”

“I’m sure you’d all have a lot of fun on a picnic.” Patton’s eyes shifted, to focus on his lunch, his expression dimming slightly.

“We meant for all four of us, Patton. Would you like a picnic date with all of us?” Roman’s voice was soft, tentative as he explained was they were actually asking.

Patton searched his eyes. “Wouldn’t I just get in your way?”

Roman shook his head, as did Logan while Virgil tightened his grip, waiting for Patton to turn to face him before speaking. “You know I want you there, Loveheart. I’m meant to be the anxious one, not you.” He whispered, trying to make sure all his sincerity could be heard.

“I’m just worried, Virge, especially since everything with Lo is so new, I don’t want to cause trouble.” Patton admitted, slightly brightening when Virgil turned to completely face him as the others made their own conversation.

The other just smiled, “He’s not you though. How about this weekend you come over to mine for the morning. We can relax and talk through everything then meet Lo and Ro in the park or our picnic date?”

“That’s sounds nice.” The first honest true smile graced Patton’s lips at the plans now.

//.,.\

The sight of Virgil’s home comforted Patton now. When the Sanders’ had separated Virgil’s mother had been insistent that her son’s soulmate felt at home there so they could both support him through the anxieties he faced. her ex still tried to deny that his son had the disorder, generally thought to be caused by his own anger but him leaving at least gave both Virgil and Patton somewhere comfortable other than just Patton’s home. 

“Are you just going to stay outside, staring, Pat?” Virgil called from his window above the door, watching.

“Nope. Though I am enjoying the sun until your shine blinds me to it once more.” He teased back, walking to the door as the other teen darted away from his window with a small blush.

The small glare was playful when the door was wrenched open. “Just come in you goofball.”

//.,.\

They were curled up in Virgil’s bed, flicking through different videos on youtube when Virgil finally managed to voice the worries which were still growing.

“Have you got tired of me, Patton?” He blurted out, while the other was trying to decide on another video.

Patton froze at his words, before pushing the laptop aside. “Why would you think that could ever happen, Virge? I love you.”

“I love you too.” Virge mumbled, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie, “But you’ve barely spent any time with me for ages, and outside of lunchtimes Roman hasn’t seen you either. Am I a burden to you now that you want to leave?”

“No, Sweetheart, No!” Patton couldn’t hold back the cry, only just stopping it from being a yell in his shock at the words. “I just- I thought that getting to know Logan would be more important for you and wanted to give you space to do that.”

Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton, so he was almost in his lap. “Logan is really nice, but he isn’t you. Neither of them are, and they don’t know how to react when I’m upset or say bad things about myself or jump in with encouragement like you do.” He whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I just don’t want to intrude. You’re like a perfect triangle of soulmate now, and I can’t see how I fit in at all.” The admission was soft and spoken into Virgil’s hair.

“The same place you’ve always fitted, by my side and as Roman’s adventure partner. Logan will get along with you just as well as we all do.” Virgil tried to sooth, rubbing a hand up and down Patton’s back. “Do you know how much Roman misses you too?”

The younger teen was quiet for a moment, enjoying being curled in their embrace. “I didn’t think he would. I mean, I’m just someone to save on our adventures, or if it’s teamwork ones then ‘his Love’s Love’.”

“I’m usually a knight on the times he talks me into them. I think Roman just gives us roles on how we act towards him.” Virgil mused with a smile. “Even while he knows you’re my hero, you let him be the one to save you and that what he refers to you as.”


	8. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan have a very serious question to ask and a picnic for them all to enjoy.

“Our loves approach!” Roman’s call greeted Virgil and Patton as they walked over to where Logan and he were sat amongst food containers and multiple blankets.

“Some days I can’t tell if you’re greeting us or pretending to be a kind making commands for his consorts, Princey. Work on that.” Virgil snarked back, smiling freely with his hand in Patton’s.

Logan stood from the blanket while The pair got caught up in bantering together, holding his hand out to Patton. “Good day Patton. I trust your morning has been pleasant.”

“It’s been pretty chilled out. Have you been with Ro all morning?” He asked, sitting down and realising there were at least 5 blankets all spread out around them and littered with dozens of food and drink containers.

“Unfortunately so, reigning in his extravagance should be classed as a two man job but at least the blanket castle was averted.” His tone was dry with a smirk twisting his lips though it gentled to a smile at Patton’s giggle.

The noise also caught the attention of the bickering pair, Virgil finally sitting down to join them. “Is Logan making accidental puns again?” He asked, thinking over the main reasons Patton laughed.

“I merely made an observation about Roman, Stormcloud. Nothing unintentional has been said.” Despite his words Logan was clearly amused by the reactions.

Patton was still giggling, glancing between Roman and Logan before commenting, “Well, if you ever need me to help I’d be thrilled to join you both.”

“If you’re going to insult me with veiled comments, might I at least know my crimes?” Roman exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest as though injured.

“Aww Kiddo, we’re just teasing about your extravagance in every plan you come up with. You spoil us with your affection.” Patton crooned, taking the hand to hold it to his own chest instead.

Virgil snorted at the byplay, leaning into Patton’s side. “Is that what we’re calling it now? I thought Ro just forgets he’s not always on stage.”

“To paraphrase the great Bard, All the worlds a stage and I a mere player.” He protested before laughing along with his loves.

Logan sobered up first from their humour, turning enough to fully face Patton. “There was something we wished to discuss with you however, Patton.” He began, as everyone else’s laughter started to calm.

At worry and hesitancy creeping into his first soulmates expression, Virgil took his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back with his thumb.

“Indeed, Dear Prince Patton, we have been far too negligent in our love for you and must rectify it post haste.” Roman proclaimed before either of them could say anything.

“You haven’t!” Patton protested, “You’re more focused on your soulmates, and that’s perfectly fine, guys.”

All the others were shaking their heads moments into his words and Logan was instantly responding, “It isn’t, Patton. You’re important to all of us as well, and while i might not have known you long, I do believe that being romantically involved with you would be a pleasure, should that be what you desire.”Patton floundered at the requested but before he could calm enough to respond Roman was speaking up. “And I miss you, my Sunshine. I had thought we were together before from out outings together but if that wasn’t clear, might I have another chance to be the prince you deserve?”

“You both want to date me? But why? I’m not your soulmate?” Patton managed to say after minutes of gaping. looking bewildered between them.

“Because we love you.”

“Because Virgil loves you and we are attracted to you.” Roman and Logan replied simultaneously, leaning forwards, hopeful of the response they’d receive.

Virgil had been smiling between them, glad that both his other soulmates had chosen to do this, but worrying he might not feel his hand for half an hour from how tightly is was being gripped. He tightened his own grip anyway, silently supporting Patton through the onslaught of emotion from the requests.

“Yes. Of course. I’d love that, are you sure this is okay? I won’t be getting in the way of your relationships? Is this for individual dates too? I get to properly date you both?” Patton’s words were a cheerful, if slightly worried babble, before the two before him were pulling him forwards into an embrace alongside Virgil, agreeing and comforting with their words as well as their actions.


	9. Turning Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Virgil, Roman and Logan have made plans to celebrate Patton's birthday over their school day. They just also forgot they aren't past the age soulmate signs can manifest at just yet.

There was a golden crown sat on Roman’s temple as he began to do his hair that morning. It was Patton’s birthday and his parents were taking them both to school in twenty minutes, except the mark of the crown might best be hidden until the party, their fancy meal date tonight or something.

‘ _Something’s changed, can we swap roles in our plans for today?’_ The words were scribbled on his arm to Logan as the situation sank in and he yelled for his mum to hurry up as they now needed to get Virgil.

He combed his hair, still trying to insist the change of plans had to happen to his questioning mum and glancing over his accessories until the response started to form. ‘ _We can easily pick him up, but only if you pick up Virgil. Aren’t you also keeping him distracted while we set up the classroom, however?’_

‘ _Well I have a soulmark crown on my temple now, so when should we let Pat know it’s me?’_ Roman’s writing was barely legible as he reached the car, well aware Virgil needed to be at school early for the first of their surprises.

{{/.,.\\}}

Virgil was frowning at their car as Roman’s mum pulled up outside, Roman hopping out quickly. “Yes, I know we’ve changed some of the plans, but we have a good reason.” He rushed to say before any demands could be throw out, grabbing the bags which needed loading in.

“Which i… There’s a crown on your forehead.” Virgil began to challenge before cutting himself off when he saw Roman’s face.

He just nodded, one hand raising to touch the marks. “Yeah, that’s why we’ve swapped roles for now. Logan wanted us to message once we picked you up.”

“We could tell Patton from the start. He’s probably already hoping it’s you or Logan.” Virgil suggested, climbing into the back seat, opposite Roman, who’d put their bags in the front. “Otherwise L and I will have a bouncy excited Patton wanting to run and tell you all day”

‘ _Pat has a heart on his neck but hasn’t seen it yet to realise. Do I say or not?’_ The writing forming on the palm of Roman’s hand just as they pulled off was quickly read aloud.

Virgil paused for a moment, knowing that despite everything Logan and Roman let him lead in regards to Patton over a few things. “We’re telling him. I’ll go and get set up when we’re there. You help until they arrive, then swap with Logan. He needs this reassurance of his place among us.” He muttered. “You’re not going to take him from me at all.”

The last reassurance was clearly to himself so Roman patted his shoulder. “Course not. You and Patton are special to each other in ways Lo and I can’t be. Just because we’re soulmates too won’t change that at all.”

‘ _Tell him about it. Once you get to school we’re swapping places.’_ Roman wrote just as they turned into the parking lot.

{{/.,.\\}}

Logan counted himself lucky that he’d never been demonstrative in his reactions after seeing the heart Patton now bore. The lack of reaction didn’t even work against him as he took a deep breath, stopping Patton from climbing into the car. “Look at your neck in the mirror, Pat.”

It was endearing to see how Patton lit up when he recognised what the mark was, and Logan melted a little at the sight. The hopeful look being turned to him however, made him sigh.

“It’s not me, Pat. Let’s just get to school and start your birthday celebrations.” He murmured, holding the front passenger door open.

“Is it Roman? He’d have told you if it was.” The words were rushed and he was almost bouncing in his seat, having lowered the sun shield to use the mirror on its back as soon as his seatbelt was done up.

Not wanting to lie, or give away what should really be Roman’s reveal, Logan paused, glancing as his now covered arms. “You’ll see him when we get to school. Why don’t you wait till then?” He hedged, a small smile forming as his father took them onto one of the longer routes to school, unnoticed by the birthday boy.

{{/.,.\\}}

Roman was stood at the front of the school when they were dropped off in the carpark, the card they had made together in his hands. Patton however barely registered it, running over and throwing himself at Roman as soon as their marks began shining with their proximity.

“It’s you! It’s you you you.” Patton trilled, clutching to Roman and gazing up at the crown. “My Prince.”

“And you, my Love-heart.” He gazed gently down, smiling at how the pink glow brightened Patton’s face. “Happy Birthday, Dear.”

Patton pulled back then, still grinning, “The best gift ever is knowing you’re my soulmate too.”

“I guess a few things need returning to the store then, since you’ve not even accepted your card yet.” Roman teased, holding it up with one hand while the other was around Patton’s waist. “Shall we head to homeroom and see what you think there?”

“Oh! I have to tell Virgil too! Let’s go!” Patton’s eyes lit up again as he bounced away, only just claiming the card before he was off, pulling Roman along by his hand.

The bell ringing for class calmed Roman’s thoughts of needing to delay them and they ended up skipping together, waving at any stares they were given for their actions or glowing so brightly.

“You weren’t together already? Could’ve sworn you Girls were already all soulmates.” Remy called over from the classroom opposite theirs.

Roman shrugged, letting go of Patton’s hand only to wrap an arm around him instead. “We were dating, just not aware we were also soulmates. It’s a fortuitous happenstance, don’t you think?”

“Sure, Happy Birthday Pat.” With a grin and a nod Remy went into his classroom, letting the pair turn to theirs and the banner visible through the doorway.

They were both silent as Roman opened the door, closely watching Patton’s reaction, a shocked grin spreading over his cheeks, even as his hands came up to cover them.

“Virgil! You made decorations! I love them!” Patton squealed, catching sight of his hoodie clad soulmate and hurrying to wrap him in a hug.

“Happy Birthday Popstar!” Virgil managed to wheeze out through the tight grip. “Have you had a good one so far?”

An enthusiastic nod reminiscent of a puppy came as he was released. “Ro’s my soulmate! Isn’t that brilliant? I just love him, and You, and Lo so much, for all of this!”

Virgil’s returning smile was gentle, hesitant almost. “Love you too. Show me your mark then. I’m curious if it’s as beautiful as you.”

“I’ve told you it is, Virge. Our loves can’t be anything except beautiful.” Logan remarked, coming to stand beside them, holding a gift bag out. “We wondered if you might like to open a couple of gifts now?”

“They totally haven’t got all of us involved in this. Even Mr Picani agreed to make this a party for you.” Declyn scoffed, grinning at the excitement shining over Patton’s face.

The birthday boy gaped, clearly trying and failing to find words for his joy at the party idea. 

He was still in that state when the door opened for their teacher to enter. “Do we have a birthday, And soulmates meeting today or have the lights gotten brighter?”

“You’re right Mr Picani. Our light is shining away for all to see,” Roman declared, wrapping himself around Patton again to snickers from their classmates.

“And you already knew it was his birthday. We’re about to open presents too.” Virgil chimed in, ducking under Roman’s arms to join in the hug.

For all the classes attention was captured by the four soulmates and their teacher everyone blinked at Logan’s exasperated sigh. “Or we would do if my loves can stop hanging off each other for two seconds. A third of homeroom has past and nothing’s been opened.” Logan protested, holding tightly to the gift bag even as he gestured a little wildly with his hands.

“The stage is yours the Logan. Let Patton take his throne and receive your gifts.” Mr Picani grinned, waving them to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the period was filled with laughter and silly gifts of candy and absurd games being opened. Within a couple of gifts Patton had run out of variations in his positive responses and reached ridiculous ones. It only increased the laughter when he came out saying “Marvellous Moonface, this is better than the slippery slope.”

{{/.,.\\}}

Their families had arranged a dinner party together so Patton could spend the whole evening with his soulmate and boyfriends, but when he entered lit up by his glowing heart and Roman’s shining crown none of them quite knew how to react.

“He’s my son as well now?” Roman’s mum finally exclaimed, recognising the pair behind their glow and finally understanding what she’d heard in the car that morning. 

His soulmates all snickered at the claim. “I guess we never said we though this was what your crown meant when you picked me up.” Virgil shrugged, nudging Roman with his hand since Patton was between them.

At that the rest of their parents began to laugh as well. “We should get another cake, celebrate our Patton finally finding out he has another soulmate properly.” Patton’s dad suggested.

“Or we could just note that this was a possibility from the start given how interconnected our soulmates all are. It rather makes me wonder if I need to pay close attention to his birthday over the next 5 years until we’re beyond the age of soulmate symptoms manifesting.” Logan reasoned, glancing over his 3 beaming boyfriends where Patton had them held together, though Roman’s hand was still in his.

“You’re ours regardless.” Patton insisted, as Logan was finally pulled into the hug.


End file.
